The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance.
Generally, the cooking appliance is an appliance for cooking foods by heating the foods using a heating source.
Recently, a cooking appliance which generates steam to cook foods by the steam has been proposed.
Such steam cooking appliance includes a cavity forming a cooking space where the foods are cooked, and a steam generator generating the steam. The steam generator is positioned outside the cavity, and the steam generated from the steam generator is supplied to the cavity through a steam hole formed in the cavity.
According to a steam appliance in the related art, since the steam supplied to the cavity is dispersed to the entire area in the cavity, there is a problem in that time for cooking foods placed in the cavity is increased.
Further, since the steam is dispersed to the entire area in the cavity, more steam is required in order to cook the foods, and as a result, there is a problem in that correspondingly more water is also required and thus, a larger capacity water tank is required. When the capacity of the water tank is increased, there is a problem in that the size of the cavity is decreased or the cooking appliance is increased to accommodate the large tank.
Further, since the steam is directly supplied to the cavity, steam condensate accumulates at the bottom of the cavity after the cooking of the foods is completed, and thus, there is a problem in that periodical cleaning is required. In order to drain the steam condensate, a drain hole needs to be formed in the cavity. However, in this case, there is a problem in that food dregs also pass through the drain hole and into the cooking appliance.